unveggietalesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Veggie Christmas (1996) Animated Version
Characters * Bob the Tomato * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Pa Grape * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Christophe Pea * Sheep * Archibald Asparagus * Manuel the Date * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Ma Grape * Palmy the Palm Tree * Oscar the Polish Caterer * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Mom Asparagus Voice Cast * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Phillipe Pea, George, Percy Pea, Silly Song Narrator, Bank Robber (Scallion #1), Sheep #1 * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean Claude Pea, the Peach, Oscar the Polish Caterer, Sheep #2 * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus, Junior's Mom, Vegetable Choir * Bridget Miller as Rosey Grape, Ma Grape, Lenny Carrot, Vegetable Choir * Jeff Morrow as Palmy the Palm Tree * Chris Olsen as Christophe Pea * Javier Alverez as Manuel the Date * Lesly Benodin as Li'l Pea * Kurt Heinecke as Sheep #3, Vegetable Choir * Angie Carlson as Vegetable Choir * Kristen Blegen as Laura Carrot * Ken Cavanagh as Buzz Saw Louie * Big Idea Animators (i.e. Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Mike Nawrocki, Chris Olsen, and Ron Smith) as "The Crowd" Songs # Talking Spoken by Bob, Jimmy, Jerry, Pa, Larry, Junior, The Sheep, Jean Claude, Phillipe, Cristoffe, Archibald and Manuel # Feliz Navidad Sung by Larry and Manuel the Date # More Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Junior, Pa and the Sheep # The Boar's Head Carol Sung by Archibald Asparagus # Still More Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Jimmy and Jerry # Ring Little Bells Sung by Archibald Asparagus and Larry # Vegetables Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Larry, Pa and Tom # Go Tell It On The Mountain Sung by Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Rosie Grape and Tom Grape # More Vegetables Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Junior and Palmy # Angels We Have Heard On High Sung by Palmy and the Crowd # Vegetables Talk about Watching a Video Spoken by Bob, Jean Claude, Larry, Junior and Mr. Lunt # Can't Believe It's Christmas Sung by Laura, Lenny, Junior, Percy, Lil' Pea, and George (spoken line) # Vegetables Talking During a Video Spoken by Bob, Junior, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt # Grumpy Kids Sung by Buzz-Saw Louie # More Talking Spoken by Pa, Bob, Junior and the Sheep # Oh, Santa! Sung by The Announcer (spoken), Larry, Scallion #1, Pa Grape, The Peach and Bob # Even More Talking Spoken by Jean Claude, Phillipe, Larry, Christophe and Bob # He Is Born, The Holy Child Sung by The French Peas # Vegetables Talking to Sheep Spoken by Bob, Junior, The Sheep, Jimmy and Jerry # While By My Sheep Sung by Junior Asparagus and The Sheep # Vegetables Talking to a Polish Caterer Spoken by Bob, The Sheep, Archibald, Larry, Oscar, Jimmy and Jerry # The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Sung by Oscar, Jimmy Gourd, Larry the Cucumber, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Bob The Tomato and Junior Asparagus # Vegetables Tire of Talking Spoken by Pa, Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, Bob, Larry, Oscar and Archibald # The Big Medley! Sung by Pa Grape, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Larry the Cucumber, Jean Claude Pea, Phillipe Pea and Christophe Pea, Mom Asparagus, & Archibald Asparagus # The End of the Talking! Spoken by Bob and Larry # Away in a Manger Sung by Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus Fun Facts Trivia * The design for Manuel the Date was created by Ian Sweeney. * The 1996 looks from The Toy That Saved Christmas are used for this version. * This marks the first speaking role for Phillipe (he doesn't appear in physical form until Very Silly Songs!). This also marks the last speaking role for Ma and Rosie Grape. * This also marks the first time Palmy (the palm tree from Larry's Lagoon) is officially named by the other characters, as well his last speaking role. Remarks * It is unknown how Larry had changed from his costume for Feliz Navidad from Larry's Lagoon) into his sousaphone outfit. Inside References * Before Can't Believe It's Christmas, a modified version of the "this is sitting, and this is standing" gag is used from Rack, Shack and Benny. * The animations used in "Ring Little Bells" and "While By My Sheep" are the same as they were presented in "VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular", while "The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas" uses the same recycled animation as seen in the Silly Song from "The Little Drummer Boy", but with a few differences (ex. Archibald saying "There's no place like home" instead of Pa Grape. Then again, the original version came first before it was animated and resung.) Category:Episodes